Love is in the air
by justlil
Summary: Post ep One to Go. A GSR story, lots of fluff! Please review, it's my first story so don't be to hard on me! My first language isn't english, so the grammer won't be 100%.


He walked through the jungle of Costa Rica and he was very nervous. Would she be happy to see him, will she reject him or will she love him with all of her heart. He didn't know what to expect. When he saw that he was close to his girl he got even more nervous.

It was the moment that he saw her he knew that he had made the right decision. His Sara stood there in front of him, making a photo of monkey. Her hair looks shorter and has more curls, but for the rest, she looks exactly like his girl. When she turned around Gil saw the shocked look on her face. She must have never expected to see him there.

Grissom was so happy to see her he dropped his backpack on the ground and walked up to her with open arms. She walked to him and when she was in his arms it felt so good/ And then their lips met. He kissed her with all the love he had and she kissed him back with all of her love.

He kissed her cheek like he always did and then hugged her. He held her tightly, he never wanted to let her go.

'I love you' he whispers in her ear.

Sara is feeling so many things at the same time. Happy, sad, confused and full with questions for him. But for now, she just wanted to hold him.

'I love you' she whispers back.

After a while they pull apart and he takes her head in his hands 'I'm sorry, for everything. I've missed you so much…'.

'Ssshh, not now' Sara cuts him off. 'Come on, let me show you the camp, introduce you to the people here, drop your back in my tent and than I have something I want to show you'.

'Ok', he says. He had learned that he should just listen and follow her when she had something on her mind. Sara takes Gils hand and leads him to the camp. She introduces him to the people of the research project and shows him her tent.

'Wow, you sleep here? I thought it would be much smaller' Gil says. 'Yeah well, it's not so bad when you're here alone you know. But two people here will be much more romantic' she winks to him.

Gil laughs and kisses Sara on the cheek.

'Come on, I want to show you the most beautiful place I've ever been to'

'Even better than…'?

'Let's not play that game, shall we' Sara laughs.

They walk hand in hand for a while. After about fifteen minutes Sara stops and takes both of his hands in her hands.

'Gil, I just want you to know that I love you so much and that I'm really happy that you're here. I don't know what brought you here, but I don't care. Because it brought you here, to me.' Sara kisses Gil fully on the lips. After a long kiss Gil smiles against her lips.

'I'll tell you about it later, for now. I want to enjoy this time with each other.'

They walk further and when they stop Sara starts smiling. They ended up at a beautiful waterfall with the most amazing nature around it. Gils eyes widen and he is amazed by the beautifulness of this place.

'Wow, this is the most amazing place I've ever seen Sara' Gil says. 'I know', she says. 'The first time I came here, I thought of you. I really wanted to show you this. I come here often, just to think'.

'It's beautiful Sar'. He looks at her and starts kissing her again. This time more deeply and more passionate. When they start pulling back for air Gil kneels down on one knee.

'Sara, I want you to know that I quit CSI. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the most beautiful and amazing woman I've ever met. And when we come back to civilization I want to marry you.' While he says this he takes a small box out of his pocket and opens it. 'If you still want to marry me, please take this ring as a promise'.

Sara start smiling her famous Silde smile and looks lovingly to him. 'Of course I do Gil. I would love to marry you'.

Gil has never been this happy and places the beautiful diamond ring on Sara's finger. After that he stands up and kisses her, with the promise that they will spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
